Egyptian Prince
by Kaptin Kattnip
Summary: The Empire is in some type of tight situation with the fact that the king has no son to rule after him


Written in Role Play Format

Hard to follow Color doesn't work on fanfic sorry

Kevin Decides To Go To The Next Palace. This Time Though He Grabs A Horse Tired Of Walking Between Every Palace. He Approaches The Palace, _Princess Ayame Was Said To Dwell Within._ He Thinks To Himself Smirking. Jumping Down From The Horse He Walks Up To The Front Gates Of The Palace.

Feeling a little awkward, sitting there Nei excuses herself from breakfast. Wandering back outside she sees the same man from earlier waiting by the gate, giving her keepers a silent signal she approaches him, "Did you need something?"

"Yea...A Place To Stay The Night...I Am Kevin One Of The Princes Of Mitanni." Kevin Says Smiling Slightly, it looked as if He Had been Standing For Quite Sometime Now.

_Oh great he is a visiting prince and you just left him standing out here_, Nei silently scolded herself, giving him a small smile in return, Nei curtseys, "Nice to meet you prince, I am princess Bronei of the Hititian Empire. Perhaps you would care for a drink while room arrangements are made?"

Kevin Bow sHis Head Politely. "Nice To Meet You Miss Bronei, Yes That Would Be Very Nice." He says Smiling. "I Also Have Some Information. Very Important, But We Can Talk That Over A Small Drink?"

"This way then, if you don't mind leaving your horse Prince, I know a shorter way, but I won't allow it to come." Nei said starting back towards her gardens.

"That Is Fine. You Can Call Me Kevin." Kevin Says Turning To His Horse Stroking its Head lightly. Then Turning Around Following Her Towards The gardens.

Looking back, at him Nei smiles, "Very well then Kevin," Almost to her palace Nei looks over at the fountain and sees the book she had left there earlier. Quickly walking over and picking it up, giving it a quick inspection. Finding no damage done she looks back over at Kevin, "Sorry we can continue now what would you like to drink?" She asked leading the way into the library from her garden.

"Water but, Anything Is Fine. If You Don't Mind Me Asking What Book is That?" Kevin Asks Walking Next To Her, Following Her To The Library

Sending one of her maids ahead to prepare the drinks, Nei blushes slightly as she put the book back in the crate with the other new arrivals waiting to be put away. "Just a collection of stories from the empire." She said quickly, now walking over towards the door at the far end of the room.

"Stories You Must Hide? May I Know Their Names?" He says Smiling Looking At Her. "Or Are They To Personal?" He Follows her To The Door On The Far End of The Room.

"Oh I don't really think you would be very interested in them," Nei said blushing again, she really needed to stop doing that. Entering a large sitting room Nei sits on a chair and gestures for him to take a seat as the maid entered with the drinks. Taking a sip of her juice, Nei looks over at him, "So what information do you have?"

"Oh You'd be surprised." Kevin Says taking A Seat. "Well The Information Has To Do With A Man. As Of Now NO ONE Related To You Is Safe. Someone is Out There Looking For Revenge, I Kept Him From Killing Your Younger Sister, I can't Stop Him From hurting Anyone One Else In Your Bloodlines. Without Him Trying To Kill Me As well." Kevin Says Leaning Back Slightly.

_Konaki looked at the boy "What do I want..." he said smirking at him "I want revenge on this so called Royal Family... I want there blood." he smirked his blade still dripping from the guards he slaughtered._

His Eyes narrow. "Well No blood Will Be Spilled inside This Palace. Go Somewhere Else." Kevin Says Closing The Door In His Face.

_Konaki smirked at the door being slammed in his face "If your gate could not stop me... What makes you think this door will..." and he then raised his halberd above his head and slammed it into the door splintering it into many shards he stepped through and began walking through its many corridors his armor clinking with every step. He had sparratic resistance a few groups of guards every here or there nothing that even came close to worrying him._

Kevin growls Looking At Him. "I'm The Only One here. If Your Looking For Royal blood here I Am. Hit Me With Your Best Shot." Kevin Says Raising An Eyebrow At Him.

_Konaki looked him over "You are not of Hittite decent... So you must not be Hittite Royalty... My quarrel is not with you boy now step aside." he said at him this boy would be no match against his many years of combat experience._

Kevin Knew This Man Was Under-estimating Him Greatly, And That Would Be His First Big Mistake. "Either Way I Am The Only One Here And I Am Still Of Royal Decent. Unless You Want Two Kingdoms Coming Down On You I Suggest You Leave.

_"Boy you must not know who I am!!" he yelled at him "I am Konaki Atsurugi, son of Kouro Atsurugi leader of Hittite armies before he passed away, and I was once the commander also!!" he scowled now "Before I was betrayed and stripped of my title and nationally shamed... After many years of service to those swine's... Who never even lift a finger to fight there wars." he looked at him "Judging by your looks your an Egyptian Prince am I correct?" he said lowering his weapon "I have respect for your people and your King so I am afraid I cannot harm you... So please step aside."_

"You Are Wrong. I Don't Care Who You Where I Know Who You Are. Now Leave I Wont Ask You Again. " Kevin says Staring The Man In The Eyes.

_Konaki sighed "It seems we are in conflict..." he said "I cannot harm you yet I must get revenge on these people... And for some reason you will not allow me to pass." He sighed "I do owe you Egyptians a favor... Tell your father that I didn't kill you to repay my debt..." he said as he began to walk away. "Ill be leaving now... But I will be back and hopefully your father will talk some sense into you."_

Lina heard Kevin and Konata. She remembered Konata's voice. Lina remembered memories ago. Her father began thinking Konata was going to betray her empire because he was so strong. She tried to tell he father to just let him have easy missions but instead...Konata was stripped. _...geez..._ Lina then went to her closet and grabbed her sword. She spied Kevin and Konata.

Kevin Watches Him Leave, As longs As he Thought What he Thought No One Gets hurt. He Walks Upstairs Quietly Sighing.

Lina sighed. She walked back to her room and put away the sword. Her sword belonged to her father. She stole it for her protection. Lina then sat on her bed and began reading a book.

Kevin knocks On her door Waiting For An Answer.

Lina walked to her door and opened it. "Hello again."

"Hello, I Am Going To Take My leave Now Thank You For Your Assistance." Kevin Says Bowing Politely Then Turning His Back To Her And heading To The Exit.

Lina then quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait!...I'm a bit worried about my sisters with Konaki here. And your brother must be with one of those sisters." Lina explained. "At least...let me come wit you." Lina said serious.

"If You Wish To Follow you may. I Hope You Like Walking." Kevin Says Looking back At Her And Eyebrow Raised.

"Look, whatever. My sisters are more important to me..." Lina explained. She called her maids and told them to bring her a black cloak, a bag of money and her sword. She disguised herself and the cloak hid her face in the shadows. "Lets go."

Kevin looks Down At her. "Okay Look little Girl. If your going To Travel With me cut the shitty attitude." He says Walking out Of the Door Heading for the Next Palace on the List.

Lina bonked Kevin's head with her sword. "Shut up." Lina said wit an emotionless voice. "Oh I'm not little. I'm like 2 inches away form your height." Lina explained. She had a thing with measurements. She can tell the measurements accurately.

"Yes But you're At least four years Younger than Me. If you ever touch me With That Sword Again Ill Kill You Myself. Got it?? Now lets Just All Get along at Get to the Palace. Please..."

"Fine..."_For a prince...he's snobby, stupid, mean, and annoying! How is he related to Rinkashi?!_ Lina put her sword away and began following him.

Kevin Walks To Sydelle's Palace, Hoping To Find His brother There, And To Get Away From This Child. He Had Places To Go Things To Do And he Did Not Need To be Slowed Down By Her.

Rinkashi woke up in his room in Sydelle's palace not remembering a thing that happened yesterday, looking out he saw Kevin his brother at the palace with a little girl.

Kevin Knocks On The Front Doors To The Palace. Waiting For A Reply Really hoping There Would be One.

Rinkashi heard the knocking and got dressed and went down to get the door.

Kevin Waits Tapping His Foot, He Figured He'd Give it A Few More Minutes.

Rinkashi got to the door and opened it to see his brother," Hello Kevin." He said smiling.

Kevin Stands there A Little Surprised That He Was Actually There.  
"Hello Rinkashi. May I Come In?" He Asks Smiling.

"Sure but try not to wake Sydelle she is still asleep." He responded.

"I Won't. So Tell Me Again Why You left? Since You never Told Anyone In The First Place?" Kevin Asks Quietly Walking Inside.

"I couldn't wait to meet the princess." Rinkashi answers calmly. Closing the door on his brother.

"Ah I see...Well You Could Have let me Know..." Kevin Says Sighing.

_Konaki had come so close to exacting his revenge but that damn prince from Egypt was there and he was obligated not to harm the boy. "Dammit... It seems the God must always intervene with my plans... In one way shape or form..." he said absolutely frustrated he was in a forest sitting in a serene part of it attempting to meditate and soothe his angered soul, but nothing seemed to be working right now._

Kevin Sighs Leaving The Palace, Wondering Where To Head Next.

Setting her cup down with shaky hands, Nei says, "This needs to be reported right away, why you didn't go to the king?"

"Don't Know Where To Find Him." Kevin Leans Forward..."But I Won't Let Anything Happen To You Guys While I'm here." Kevin Says To Her Standing Up.

"Do you know who it is? or where he is? How do you plan on stopping him there are seven of us after all?" Nei burst out, shaking her head, then catching herself and getting her running emotions back under control, _Oh snap why can't I control myself today?_

"No I Don't But Your Younger Sister Knows, Apparently he Was banished. Don't Worry, I Know How To Defend Groups Of People And Myself. I Won't Let Him Hurt You...Or your Sisters." Kevin Says walking Over To Her.

Watching him approach, Nei tried to think of who her father had banished that would want to kill them. Her face paled as the name escaped her lips, "Konaki"

"...That's Right i remember The Name Now. He Killed Almost All Of Your Sisters Guards...He Is No Friend." Kevin says Looking At her. "But It Will Be Okay..." Kevin Says An Unsure Tone In His Voice.

"No he wouldn't be, and if he is out to destroy us, we aren't ok, plans need to be made and everyone informed, "Nei said standing up, her training finally kicking in and she was uncontrolled of herself.

Kevin Nods. "Where Do We Start?" He Asks Looking at her.

"I think Ayame's palace would be the best place to begin, a few of them are already gathered there." Nei suggested.

Kevin Nods, "Yes That Would be A Good Place To Start And From There We can Send A Messenger To The King." Kevin Says Heading For The Door.

"Um Kevin that is the wrong way," Nei smiled, then headed to the right door, pulling it open and heading back though the library.

Kevin Puts A Hand On His Forehead Blushing. "Opps..." He Says Following Her Back Into The Library. Kevin Smiles. "Will You Ever Tell Me Atleast What The Books are About?" He Asks Smiling.

Spinning around to face him Nei asks innocently, "Now what book are you talking about?"

Kevin Pulls A Book Out From Behind His back. "This Book..." He says Smiling At Her Holding It Out For Her To Take It Back. "No Harm Done." Kevin says Looking At the book.

"But.. how.. did.." Giving a squeak Nei grabbed the book and took off dodging through the shelves and around precariously stack books knowing the way through blind folded she didn't disturb a thing. Stopping half way back down the library well out of sight, Nei looks down at the book cursing her own stupidity under her breath.

Kevin Stands Still His Arm Still half extended. "Ummm...Okay..." He says to The Emptiness Of The Library. Kevin Sits Down on The Floor Humming Waiting.

Gently placing the book on a shelf almost out of reach, Nei looks at the books around her, and hears Kevin humming. Smoothing nonexisting wrinkles from her gown, Nei looks down at it, still the simple thing that she wore when she was gardening. "When did you take my book," She called not really ready to face him.

"When I Stood Up To Walk Over To You. Not To Do Any Harm I Didn't Read It." Kevin Says Stopping His Humming.

Walking a few rows closer, Nei pulls a book a favorite book down, wanting to take it up to her room when she went. Peeking around the corner at him. He was just sitting there so she walked out to the main aisle looking at him, "That wasn't very nice you know."

"I Know...I Am Sorry..." He Says Bowing His Head In Respect. "It Wont Happen Again." Kevin Adds Looking Up At Her.

Shaking her head slightly, Nei felt the hair come loose and fall on her face. Blowing it out of her eyes she looks back at Kevin, "Its alright, sorry I over reacted like that."

"Its Fine. It Was actually Kind Of Cute." Kevin says smiling. "I Wont Take Your Book Again." He Adds Turning To her.

Blushing again, Nei shakes her head, "If you really want to you can borrow a book or two while you are here, just becareful not to let anything happen to them or I might have to declare war on you." Nei smile slightly.

He Smiles, "Well Maybe Later, But I Better Be Careful If I Do Then." He says Smiling At Her Comment. Kevin Looks Out Of A window It Was Dark Out Now.

Following his gaze out the window, Nei sighs. There went her day, but it hadn't been all bad, "I suppose we had better check on your rooms I hope you don't mind spending the night here, if so then in the morning we can find you rooms at the king's palace."

"No I Don't Mind at All, Miss Bronei. I Wouldn't Mind Staying Here At All." Kevin says Walking Over to Her.

"Its Nei, just Nei. Only my father and Sydell call me Bronei." Nei said pulling a face, "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Okay, Yes I Would Love To Join You For Dinner Nei." Kevin Says Smiling. "You Lead The Way." He Says Afterwards.

Weaving through a few stacks of books, Nei walks over to side door, waiting for him to catch up, "If you are careful you shouldn't knock anything over" She called to him.

Kevin Follows Carefully. Soon Catching Up With Her. 'There We Go." He says looking behind him.

Watching the stack next to him start to wobble, Nei brushes past him to steady it. Then opening the door she walks out into a well lit hallway with plush blue carpets. "Your rooms are this way," Nei said walking down the hall towards a set of finely carved doors. Pushing one of them open Nei gestures for him to walk in.

He Follows Her Looking At The carpet. Kevin Then Walks In The Room Slowly Looking Around.

Walking in behind him, Nei sighs they weren't the best, but on such short notice well. "So will this do?" Nei asked her eyes wandering over the extravagant room.

Kevin Smiles, "Its Wonderful." He Looks At Her. "Thank You Very Much." He Says Gratefully

"Really it isn't a lot, if you will excuse me for a moment I need to go change for dinner." Nei gestured a few servants forward from the wall behind him. "They will be here to serve you and help you in any way they can."

"Alright." Kevin Says Sitting On The Bed In The Room. He Looks In A Mirror On The Wall and Fixes His Hair So It Wasn't Messed Up.

Stepping from the room, Nei shuts the door behind her. Walking down the hall and back through the library, Nei opens the door leading to her own rooms. Washing up she sheds the light dress, shifting through her dresses for something more appropriate for entertaining a prince. Picking out her favorite light blue one, Nei listens to her maids gossip about the scandals prince Ash was hosting. Sighing she looked in the mirror wondering what she was going to do with her hair.

Kevin Stands Outside Of His Room Waiting For Her To Be Done Getting Ready. He Hums To Himself Closing His Eyes.

Finally giving up on it, Nei simply tied it back up. Standing up she sent her maid to direct Kevin to dining room. Walking there herself Nei pauses for a moment pulling the books off the table and stacking them neatly in the corner, her servants knew better then to touch them so they had set diner up around them. Picking the book up off the top of the stack, she flips through the first few pages quickly becoming caught up in the story.

Kevin Follows The Maid Into The Dining Room. Once He Enters He Looks Around Then Sees Her Reading At The Table. Standing There For A Second. "You Look Lovely." He says Taking a Seat the Table.

Jumping slightly, Nei sets the book back down blushing as she turned to face him. "Thank you, you aren't hard on the eyes either, "Nei said, taking the seat across from him, while wondering what on earth had posed her to say that.

Kevin Looks Across The Table At Her. "So What Book Where Your Reading That Was So Good?" Kevin Asks Looking her In The Eyes.

"Commander and Death, I like adventures sometimes that one is one of my favorites even if the hero gets killed. Have you read it?" Nei asked signally the servants to bring in the food.

Kevin looks At her, "No Ive never heard of Them. It sounds Interesting Though." He says In an Interested Tone.

"What do you like to read?" Nei asked polietly, she hated being the center of attention, but since it was only the two of them she tried to direct things back to him.

"Yes I Love Reading." Kevin says Smiling "I have An Extensive collection of romance, war, and puzzling books back home." He says looking at her.

"I don't mind reading myself, " Nei said looking guiltly at the books in the corner, "Although I do wish I had more room for all of them."

"Well You can Always Make an Add on to Your Library." Kevin suggests Smiling. He looks At the Books Then back To her.

"Father won't let me" Nei sighed, "According to him I read to much anyway and that I should get out more."

"it is Good To Get Out And breath The Fresh Air. But I Disagree, If You Want To Read You Should be able To Take Care of What Your Reading." Kevin says looking at her. "But I Understand. My Father Burned half of My Books A Few years Ago." He adds looking her in the eyes. "Your eyes a beautiful." He Comments. Looking around the dining room.

Her cheeks flaming, Nei looks down at her plate, "That was a horrid thing to do, you don't think the king would do that do you?

Lina rode to Nei's palace. She hadn't seen her at all. She wanted to check on her. Lina then climbed off her horse and knocked on the door. She took off her cloak revealing her new short haired look.

Looking up, as a server approached her, Nei shakes her head as she listens, "Please excuse me Kevin, my sister has just gotten back I should return, but feel free to wander in my absents" Glancing back at him once, Nei walks out the door and looks at Lina, smiling "What did you do to your hair?"

"shh!...I was coming to check up on you...I'm going after Konaki, Nei." Lina said in a quiet voice. "I'm going to try and either calm or kill him.

Grabbing Lina's arm gently, but firmly, Nei drags her inside and leads her to the library, "You will be doing no such thing Lina I don't care what he did you are not going after him alone or with the guard."

"Dude...I got to do this..besides..Our sisters and you are having a great time with the problem...and Konaki will interfere...I don't like anyone which means I can fight him without any regrets." Lina whispered. "Don't tell.Ayame's soldiers are on their way looking for me and I bet her messenger is going to tell our sisters."

Pulling the door shut so effectively cutting off any eaves dropping Nei rounds on Lina, "YOU ARE NOT GOING AFTER HIM. You can bet that I will be stopping you if you try. You would be playing right into his hands by going to him. How do you think father would react if he found out you had been capture." Nei hissed.

Lina pushed Nei to the wall. She then took out her sword and put it against her neck. "If I can steal Dad's sword in under 1 minute. I won't get caught..." Lina said. "And I did..." Lina then put the sword away.

Rubbing her neck where the blade had been Nei looked sadly at Lina, "I really am sorry about this Lina" she said softly before grabbing a nearby book and hitting Lina over the head with it, knocking her out. Running to her her room she grabs her sheets off the bed and tears them into strips tying Lina arms behind her back and her feet together, Nei sits down on the floor not far from her waiting for her to wake back up.

Calling in a few messengers, Nei sents them to find her sisters calling them to her library so they could deal with Lina together.

Lina finally woke up. She saw herself tied. "Sister sister." Lina then sighed. She broke the strips since Nei could tear them. Lina then took out her sword.

Standing calmly up and moving in front of the door, Nei looks Lina in the eye, "Hit me if you like, but I am not moving."

..." Lina then saw a window. She jumped and went out of the window. She ran to her horse and grabbed her cloak. She hopped on and quickly vamoosed. Her last words before she was gone. "BYE BYE SISTERS!!"

Saying a few things a princess should know, Nei walks over to the window and watches Lina ride away yelling after her, "LINA COME BACK HERE OR WE WILL BE COMING AFTER YOU."

Lina disappeared. Her horse then stopped as soon as she nevered seen Nei's kingdom, which was far away. Lina then got off her horse and fed it some oats. Lina then walked with her horse somewhere in Hittia. Lina then knew she had to act fast. But she had forgotten something…

Lina quietly walked across the hallways. She then got to her bedroom. "Where is it?" Lina quietly whispered to herself. She saw Nei sleeping and the broken window which was where she escaped

Kevin See's Lina. "Hey Their Looking For You... " Kevin says Walking Over To Her.

Lina then noticed her cloak was on. She took it off. She showed him her short, cut hair and her short dress. Lina grabbed her necklace and bowed to Kevin. "...bye bye...I was never here..." Lina quietly, sadly said. Lina then began walking out of the room, passing him as if she was giving the cold shoulder.

Kevin Picks Her Up Off her feet. "Hey Hey Hey Now i Don't Think So." Kevin says His Eyes Narrowing

Lina took out her dragger and put it against his neck.. "Put me down now..." Lina said. Her glare turned cold. Her heart hurts. She was doing this to people she knows.

Kevin Looks At Her, He Calls For The Butler And Tells Him To Send Princess ayame Over At Once. "Go Ahead." Kevin Says Keeping His Grip.

"...I'm sorry..." Lina whispered in his ears. She then took the dagger and scarred his hand forcing him to let go. She then went to the window and jumped out. _...I'm a coldless girl ain't I?...live and let live..._ Lina thought. She quickly put on her necklace and ran. She was a fast runner but in the desert...that's harder. Lina wielded her sword just in case.

Kevin Growls Chasing After Her. "You can't Out Run Me!" Kevin Yells catching up.

Lina thought and so she did. Lina ran to the stables and jumped on the horse. Yes she's stealing a horse. Lina then forced the horse to gallop fast.

Kevin Growls Grabbing Her Foot. "Stop Running You Can't Win Against This Guy. Stop Worrying Your Family" Kevin Yells Up At Her.

"..." Lina said nothing. "..." Lina then sighed. "...you aren't a friend to me...you're nothing..." Lina said. She then kicked his arm and began escaping.

Kevin Falls Down In The Sand, Laying On His Back He Looks Up At The Sky, Feeling dizzy, He Thinks. _"Thats The Last Time I Try To Help Anyone"_ He Then Blacks Out Laying Alone Bleeding in The Dessert.

:Story discontinued:

Misc!

:Random Ideas During the making of:

Ash wrapped her arm around him, leaning her injured arm against him gently. It was not hurting as bad today as it had been before. She found herself lost in the kiss and pushed a bit more feeling into it, curious where this could all lead. Her heart was doing flips inside her and her body was tingling all over. It was all new to her but nothing she could say she did not like.

David started getting more into it.He again started fondling her chest again.He didn't want it to stop but he knew he couldn't keep this up for very long

Fiend  
mmmm... Chest fondling...

Sheryu  
ewwwwwwwwww!lolz jk

David  
lol yes...i'm a very bad boy twisted

Exither  
woah, hello everybody! good morning, just came back from church. .

Rymthe  
Happy 100 PAGES EVERYONE!

Godruth  
I SECOND THAT NOTION

She turned her head to face him more, and asked, "Well what type of assistance can you offer me?"

Exethi  
ooc. i sense that there is a lot of love in the air.

Temptest  
((Wow... I just got a mental image of Kevin... poor guy... rofl ))

Morgan  
((occ: And I Sense bacon...Or Muffins... either Or... Great Now Im hungry... crying ))

Temptest  
((I sense... Computers... ninja ))

Morgan  
((Occ: I Sense...hmmm...I Sense...HOLY MOLY HAPPY 101 PEOPLE OO crying I'm So Proud ninja ))  
(ok im good. deep breaths )

As the messnger did, he gave out all of the demands. One of the soldiers saw her and asked her if she had seen Lina. "Why yes...they were heading to..um...lets see...oh yes! east is Babylon! They were heading for Babylon." Lina said sounding like she was 10. Really that was her acting. The soldier thanked her and left. ...sucker...

Morgan  
(occ: devil child i swear... lol )


End file.
